


Pincée de Fortune

by MiraculouslyCurious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Damian Wayne is Robin, Fluff, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyCurious/pseuds/MiraculouslyCurious
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is done. In her place stands Marie Stone, a 22 year old that had finished college and was driven out of Paris by her parents believing a liar. Marie has moved to Gotham, attempting to lighten up the unfortunate city full of crime and darkness. Through her café, Pincée de Fortune (Pinch of Fortune), Marie meets and befriends the Wayne family, and eventually becomes something more with the most sleep deprived one. However, a new threat is rising, and the batfamily is going to need all the help they can get if they want Gotham to come out okay.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 71
Kudos: 589





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was done. She was done dealing with Lila and her ex-friends. Her parents had practically disowned her after Lila came in weeping about how Marinette had beat her up after school.

It was stupid, Lila waltzed into the bakery wearing way too much SFX makeup and created a sob story about how 'Marinette hated her and was jealous of her life.' Marinette's parents locked her in her room and told her to think about what she did. During that time, Marinette complained to the many kwami's that freely roamed her room before deciding she was leaving.

Her 18th birthday had passed a few weeks before and she was heading to college. She had originally planned on going to ESMOD in order to stay close to her parents, but had changed her mind within a few minutes. As she looked over her acceptance letters, she finally decided on Parsons in New York, as she still wanted to study fashion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks of lonely isolation later, Marinette was ready to go. "Kaalki? You ready?" She called out to the small white and brown kwami.

"Yes Miss Mari!" Kaaliki floated closer to Marinette. “Do you have everything? The miracle box? Your belongings that you’re bringing with you?”

Marinette nodded somberly, allowing her eyes to sweep over the place she had called home for the past 18 years. Her school supplies, computer and collection of stuffed animals was missing, but the room was left mostly untouched. She took a deep breath before glancing at her desk, which now held a single piece of paper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Tom and Sabine,

I thank you for providing for me for these last 18 years of my life, but I'm done being treated like a criminal in my home. For your information, it was not Lila who was beat up that day, but _me._ I had a huge bruise across my wrist, but did you ask me if I was okay? No. Instead, you coddled Lila and glared at me like I was the biggest mistake you've ever made.

I hope to see you again someday when you realize your mistakes, but for now, I will not be coming back. By the time you've read this, I will already be at my college prepping for the school year. No, I will not tell you which college I got into, but I will let you know that it is not ESMOD like I had been planning to go to. I was going to stay in Paris in order to be around you, but you locking me in my own room made me reconsider.

For the time being, I wish you the best in life and hope you will see the errors in your ways.

Sincerely,

Marie Stone

P.S. Yes, Uncle Jagged has allowed me to use his last name and change it legally. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four years later, Marie Stone had finished college and was doing well, living in Jagged’s hometown of Gotham, New Jersey.

By day, she was running _Pincée de Fortune,_ a successful café that people swore gave good luck to anyone who ate or drank there. By night, she was helping out around Gotham, defusing the bad luck with good luck and making the crime rates drop. None of the bats had caught her… _yet._ She winced, thinking about the possibility.

“Trixx? How likely is it that the Bats will find me?” Marie asked while trying to finish her latest commission for her Uncle Jagged.

“Psh, with the precautions we’ve been taking, it’s _extremely_ unlikely.” Trixx laughed before flying off to bug Plagg about how cheese was just milk in a different form.Every time that her constantly switching hero personas were out and about, Trixx had created the illusion of Marie hanging out in her apartment to avoid any suspicion.

Marie shook her head good naturedly before heading downstairs to open the café for the day.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Back in Paris, a couple held a letter close, realizing that they had driven their only child out of France all because they had believed a liar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door opened, signaling the arrival of her first customer of the day. “Hey Marie! Can I have my regular coffee and macaroon plate?”

“Good Morning Autumn! I’ll get that started right away.” Marie shot a smile in Autumn’s direction. Autumn had been one of her first customers on the day the café opened. Autumn had taken one bite of her coffee cake before snapping a photo of it and posting it on her Instagram. Marie would later learn that Autumn was an incredibly influential politician in Gotham and had many followers. Shortly after the photo was posted, the crowds came pouring in, allowing Marie’s café to become quite a popular hotspot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Ella! How are you doing today?” Marie asked, adding her secret ingredient to Autumn’s coffee. To everyone else’s knowledge, the secret ingredient was a teensy bit of sugar, but to Marie and the Kwami’s, the secret ingredient was actually powdered luck.

“I’m doing good! Thank you for asking Miss Stone!” Ella walked behind the counter, grabbing her apron off the hooks next to the stairs. Ella was a 15 year old that came from a not so wealthy family. Ella had walked into Pincée de Fortune a few months back, exhausted and completely out of it. Marie had seen this and asked her what was wrong. Ella had explained that she was trying to get a job in order to support her family, but was having no luck. Marie’s heart went out to the poor girl and immediately offered her a job at the café. Ella had graciously accepted, hugging Marie furiously.

“Hey, Brooke, are you here already?” Marie called out, peeking her head back into the kitchen where her eldest employee worked.

“I’m here!” Came Brooke’s faint reply. “Sorry Miss Stone! I wanted to be able to start the coffee cake early today, we were having an issue with the ovens yesterday, so I wanted to get that sorted.” Brooke walked out of the kitchen, her tan skin and blond hair covered with flour. “Maddie!” Brooke called out upon seeing Marie’s last employee walk through the door.

Maddie laughed. “Hello to you too Brooke! Miss Stone, can I ice the Macaroons today?”

Marie nodded, handing Autumn her Coffee cake and coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, after the café had closed for the day, Marie set out on her mission for the day. She had already helped cleanse Gotham of some of its bad luck, but she now had moved onto something much bigger.

_The Villains._


	2. A Siren's Call

“Mullo, It’s your turn today!” Marie called out, clasping the mouse miraculous around her neck.

“Okay, Miss Marie!” Mullo flew up to Marie, nuzzling her cheek.

“Mullo, get squeaky!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minimouse leapt over the rooftops of Gotham, handing out macaroons to the children that littered the streets, but otherwise sticking to the shadows. That lasted for about an hour until she ran into Robin.

“Who the heck are you?!” Robin snapped, moving into a defensive stance.

Minimouse glanced around nervously. “Minimouse.” She replied before crossing her arms across her chest. “Why do you look like a walking traffic light?”

“I- I do _NOT_ look like a traffic light!” He spluttered angrily. “Besides, that’s not the point. Why are you here? Batman doesn’t like unidentified vigilantes running around his city.”

“I promise I’m not a threat.” Minimouse put her hands up in surender.

“Be that as it may, I have no choice but to take you to Batman for an examination to make sure that you’re not a threat.”

Mini snorted. “Yeah, no thanks. Multitude!” She called on her special power, splitting into multiple copies of herself, allowing Robin to chase a fake one.

The real Minimouse ran off into the night, stopping a few thugs from robbing a middle age woman before finally ending up at her café. She headed inside, locked the door behind her and made her way up to the second floor where her apartment was. She removed the mouse miraculous, placing it back in its box.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the café the next morning was hectic. Brooke had caught a cold and Marie was exhausted from her adventures the night before.

“C’mon Tim, you need to wake up.” A man in a suit dragged another man in, apparently named Tim.

“Coffee.” Tim replied sleepily.

“Welcome to Pincée de Fortune! What can I do for you today?” Marie asked cheerfully, plastering a smile across her face.

“Coffee.” Tim replied before promptly falling asleep on the table they were sitting at.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s been working for the past 3 days without any sleep and…” The other man trailed off.

“I totally understand that. What can I get for you, Mr…..?”

“Richard, but please call me Dick.”

Marie nodded understandingly. “What can I get for you guys?”

“As Timmy already said, he wants coffee… Uh, what’s the house special?” Dick asked, prodding Tim awake with his finger.

“The house special is my special coffee brew, although we also have a tea variation.” Marie explained, clasping her hands behind her back.

“Two of those please.”

“Do you have any preference of the macaroon flavors? Each house special comes with a dozen.”

Dick shook his head with a smile.

“I’ll get those right out for you.” Marie replied, heading back into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, for Tim, I have a house special with espresso, mocha, vanilla, and hazelnut macaroons, and for Dick, I have one house special with Batman, Robin, Red Hood, Nightwing and Red Robin macaroons.”

Tim shook himself awake. “Wait, what? You have macaroons based off of Gotham’s viligantes?”

Marie laughed, setting both dishes down on the table. “They’re our most popular item! The Nightwing macaroons are blueberry macaroons with a vanilla filling, the Red Hood ones are cherry and dark chocolate, the Red Robin macaroons are raspberry. The Robin ones were a bit hard, but I ended up making them pistachio strawberry-lemon. For Batman, I decided on an Earl Gray macaroon with vanilla filling. We have some of the other vigilantes as well, but these are our most popular ones!”

Tim reached for the Red Robin one and took a bite. His eyes flew open in surprise. “This is so good!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks you guys! I hope to see you again!” Marie called, watching them walk out of the café.

“We’ll definitely be back! Thank you Marie!” Dick waved goodbye with an appreciative smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie hummed to herself as she locked up the café later that day. “Plagg! It’s your turn today!”

A black blur sped across the room. “Can I have my cheese first?”

“Plagg…” Marie lifted an eyebrow at him.

“Fiiiiinneeee….”

“Plagg, claws out!” A few seconds later, Kitty Noire leapt out of Marie’s second floor and out into Gotham.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie had just stopped a child from being beaten up when she figured out someone was following her.

"Hey Kitten. What's your name?" Catwoman asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh! Uh, I'm Kitty Noire. Pleased to meet you?" Kitty pulled an awkward smile. Catwoman seemed lost in thought for a second.

"M'kay. Say, little kitten, do you have parents already?"

"Uh... I-" Kitty stopped herself. For some reason, she felt that Catwoman was trustworthy. "I- My parents disowned me a few years ago...."

Catwoman's eyes lit up. "Sooo... How open to the idea of honorary adoption are you? If B can do it, so can I!"

Kitty shrugged with a smile on her face. "Sure! Does this mean I'm an unofficial Siren now?"

Catwoman laughed. "Sure lil' kitten. I'll meet you here tomorrow night? I'll bring Ivy and Harley with me."

Kitty nodded, then bit her lip "Uh, will this require my identity?"

Catwoman laughed. "You don't have to tell us anything until you're ready. By the way, I'm Selina."

Kitty Noire ran up to Selina and hugged her. "Thanks Auntie 'Lina. For giving me a chance."

Selina's face lit up at the nickname. "Anytime Kitty Cat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SELINA'S POV**

"Hey girls! I'm home!" Selina called out.

"Hiya Kit-Cat! How was your sweep of Gotham?" Harley asked. "You seem happy about something."

Selina smiled wide. "Guess."

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "You robbed some museum that had pretty jewels?"

"Psh, no. I don't do that anymore, thank you very much."

Harley jumped up and down like an excited five year old. "I know! You and the B-man are getting back together!"

Selina snorted at that one. "Harls, B and I have been together for the past month!"

Harley's smile fell and her face scrunched up in confusion. "Huh. Okay. Now tell us, what's the surprise?"

"I found us a new Siren! She's cat themed and adorable. She calls herself Kitty Noire and is a precious bean that needs protecting." Selina's smile only grew as she continued on her rant. "Get this. She called me Auntie 'Lina! Like, HOW ADORABLE IS THAT?!"

Ivy and Harley stared at Selina, shocked. Harley was the first to reply. "Please tell me we're able to meet her."

Ivy smiled gently. "Selina, did you possibly pick up B's habits of adopting strays?"

Selina tried to look innocent. She really did. "No....?"

Harley burst into laughter after that. "Honestly, I cannot wait to meet her! From your description, she sounds adorable! Just think of the chaos we could cause!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Comments and/or Kudos are greatly appreciated, as they keep me motivated!
> 
> Did I make Marie's mouse superhero name a pun? Did I name her 'Minimouse' as a reference to 'Minnie Mouse'? Yes, yes I did.


	3. Baby Siren

That night, It took a while for Marie to fall asleep. Ideas and thoughts she had forgotten about resurfaced and by the time she had fallen asleep, it was nearing 2am.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“M’lady, don’t you see that we’re meant to be together? The black cat and the ladybug are soulmates!”_ Chat Blanc’s lifeless blue eyes haunted her vision.

_“No! Chat- This isn’t you! And we’re not soulmates!”_ Her dream self replied, backing up into a wall.

_“Well then…”_ He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. _“Then I guess you aren’t a pure Ladybug. CATACLYSM!”_ He reached for her earrings as everything went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie sat up straight in her bed. _‘I’m safe… My earrings are safe and I’m not in any dange-'_ She heard a crash in the next room over. Slowly, she slipped out of bed and tiptoed over to the next room to find…Slowly, she slipped out of bed to find... _A guilty looking Trixx, Barkk and Xuppu with a cackling Plagg?_ "What the heck?!" She flicked the lights on, surveying the mess the kwami's had made.

"Uh... We may have played a bit of tag?" Xuppu replied hesitantly.

"At 4am?" Marie snorted. "Do you guys know where Wayzz, Sass, Nooroo, Duusu, Longg and Tikki are? I know that Pollen, Mullo, Stompp, Roarr, Fluff, Kaalki, Ziggy, Orikko, and Daizzi are all sleeping... Like they're meant to be." She shot a playful look at the kwami's sitting in front of her.

"I believe they are sitting in the bookshelves of the cafè.” Kaalki floated into the room, rubbing her eyes.

“Thanks Kaalki. Can I trust that you’ll make these guys clean up their mess?” Marie asked, heading down the stairs.

Kaalki nodded before turning her attention to the four other kwami in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tikki? Wayzz? What are you guys doing?” Marie had located the 5 kwami on the shelf. Sass, Nooroo, Duusu and Longg were cuddled up together while Wayzz and Tikki were each reading a book.

“Miss Marie, according to Tikki, it’s called a ‘sleepover’? Have you heard of it?” Wayzz closed his book for a second.

Marie snorted happily as she made her way back to her room. _‘I’m a kwami babysitter at this point... should I add that to my resume?’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Cupcake!” Dick called out to her as he walked into the café. “I brought my family today. Timmy was more awake than he’s ever been before and they wanted to see where the magic happens!”

“Nice to see you again Dick! Let me know when you’re ready to order today!”

“I will! Oh! Also, this is Bruce, my dad, my brothers; Jason and Damian, you already know Tim, and then my sister, Cass.” Each member in turn waved as they were pointed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, what can I get for you?” Marie asked the full table.

Tim ended up getting another House Special, this time with all Batfam Macaroons, Dick requested a coffee cake, Bruce ordered a Latte, Cass asked for a hot cocoa while Damian ended up with a Vanilla Frappuccino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bye Sunshine! See you soon!” Jason called as his family left the café.

“Bye!” Marie yelled back before moving to serve the next customer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Marie prepped to meet up with the sirens.

“Alright, Plagg? You ready?” Marie asked.

The black and green kwami nodded. “You bet, pigtails. It’s ‘cause chaos with camembert’ time!”

“Plagg, Claws out!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Kitten!” Selina called as she approached the rooftop. “You ready to meet the other Sirens?”

“Sure!” Kitty Noire called back, following Selina to another rooftop.

“C’mon out girls!” Selina called as a plant swooped down, dropping two figures on the roof.

“I’m Harley! It’s nice to meet you, sugar!” Harley Quinn’s excitement was contagious. Kitty couldn’t help but to smile back.

“You can call me Ivy, little sapling.” Poison Ivy gave her a warm, welcoming smile, different than Harley’s excited one.

“It’s nice to meet you! I’m Kitty Noire.” Kitty smiled at the three women in front of her.

“Oh, we’re gonna have so much fun!” Harley cackled good naturedly, grabbing Kitty’s hand and running across the rooftops, Ivy and Selina close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Kitty was exhausted. “Ohmygosh, that was so much fun!” She exhaled through breaths. She and the Sirens had stopped many little crimes while making a game out of it. Each thug down was 5 points and depending on what weapons they had with them affected the score as well. Bare fists were two points, a gun was four, while a knife was three.

In the end, Selina had won, taking out a total of 23 thugs.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself little kitten! Same meeting spot tomorrow?" Selina smiled gently at the younger girl.

"You bet! I'll see you tomorrow Auntie 'Lina, Auntie Ivy and Auntie Harley!" Kitty waved goodbye before heading home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SELINA'S POV**

"SHE WAS SO CUTE AND SMALL!" Harley gushed happily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed meeting her. Wasn't I right though? That she's adorable?" Selina smiled at her colorful-haired friend.

"You were. I think she will be an amazing addition to our little group." Ivy grinned, petting one of her plants with her hand.

"She called us her Aunties! You hear that Red? She already thinks of us as family!" Harley bounced up and down, smiling from ear to ear.

Ivy laughed. "I sure did Harls. Now, I think we should get to bed. I remember Selina mentioning a café she wanted to go to after hearing about it from Bruce."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What the-** | @sleepyfish

Did anyone else see the new person out with the Sirens tonight? Did Catwoman get a new protégée? The girl in question had cat ears and a tail so like…? #ineedanswers #newsiren #catwoman #gothamcitysirens #wHaTtHeHeCk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave comments and/or kudos, as they keep me motivated!


	4. Trixx Or Treats

Marie hummed to herself as she made a customer's coffee. As she handed the coffee to the patron, the door opened.

“Tim, right?" She asked, remembering him from the past two days.

He nodded sleepily in reply.

"Alright then. What can I get for you?"

“Coffee.”

“Uhm, sure. Alright. I'll get that right out for you." Marie prepped her energy booster coffee for Tim before passing it to him. The moment he took a sip, he perked up.

“Oh my god, this is amazing. Marie, you are a coffee _goddess._ ”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door opened again. “Heya sugar! Can I get a mocha frappe with extra whipped cream?” Harley Quinn walked up to a table.

“Harley, we told you to wait up!” Selina called after Harley as she opened the door once again. Ivy laughed at the two’s antics.

“Shhh.. We don’t want to disturb the other customers!” Ivy whispered loudly. By this point, everyone was staring at the three sirens.

Marie smiled at the three women. “What can I get for you guys? Harley, I know that you want a frappe!”

Harley gave her two thumbs ups in reply.

“I’d like a latte please.” Ivy replied with a smile.

Marie nodded understandingly before turning to Selina. “For you?”

“Can I get a plate of the batman macaroons?” Selina asked. Harley tried to hide a snort at her order and failed.

“I’ll have those right away.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know they’re dangerous, right?” Tim bit his lip nervously, worried.

Marie nodded. “Yeah, but I doubt they’re gonna try anything.”

“I hope they don’t” He mumbled, glaring at the sirens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Here you go!” Marie smiled as she placed the Siren’s order on the table.

“Thanks sugar!” Harley laughed as she sipped her frappe.

“No problem. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, but thank you for asking!” Ivy replied, handing over the cash for the order.

“We’ll see you later kitten!” Selina threw a wink at the smaller girl before returning to eating her macaroons.

Marie’s eyes widened. “I- uh- yeah… see you later…?” She laughed nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim watched the interaction between Marie and the sirens, confused. He grabbed his coffee and immediately headed back home to the cave. Pulling up Marie’s file, he was met with a surprising bout of information.

**Marie Stone - Age 22 - Birth Name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**Place of Birth: Paris, France**

**Occupation: Owner of Pinceé de Fortune, A Coffee Shop located in Gotham, New Jersey**

As Tim looked over her file, he was surprised to see that her records looked normal. He glanced at his take-out coffee cup and placed a teensy bit of coffee into an analyzer, because the coffee had made him feel more awake than he had been in ages. He didn’t use too much on the machine though, because coffee cannot be wasted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bye Maddie! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Marie waved goodbye to her employee as she locked the door firmly behind her.

“Alright, Here we go again.” She addressed the kwamis floating in front of her. “Plagg, you’re up again. And... hey, Trixx you wanna come as well?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey you guys!” She called out to the Sirens that had gathered on top of the rooftop.

“Woah, Kitty, what’s with the new outfit?” Harley laughed.

“Oh! Tonight I’m Trixie Noire!” She twirled around, showing off the darker orange streaks on her usually all-black suit.

Ivy blinked. “You have multiple suits?”

“Uhh… sort of?” Trixie replied nervously.

“That’s awesome kitten! You ready for another night of crazy cool take downs?” Selina smirked.

“You bet Lina!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonight was the first night they had run into any of the Batfam. Ivy had instructed her to keep to the shadows and send illusions in as needed.

While the Sirens no longer had any outright rivalry with the bats, there certainly was a friendly one that existed and Harley had briefed her on how they wanted to keep her a secret until the last possible moment.

So, it was just their luck that Red Robin and Nightwing were standing on the rooftop directly ahead of them. While she was exposed, although hiding behind Ivy and Harley.

Twirling her flute, she wrapped herself in a layer of magic making her effectively invisible. She stalked over to where the bats stood before poking Red Robin in the shoulder.

Red Robin startled and almost toppled over from the surprise, but was caught by a still invisible Trixie.

“Falling for me already?” She teased before leaping back over to the sirens.

Red Robin looks around him, but sees no one except for a giggle being swept away by the wind.

“Bye Bye Birdies!” Harley called before dragging the other sirens in the opposite direction, trusting Trixie to follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever seen Red Robin so confused!” Harley laughed.

“Now, tell us. Does someone have a little _crush_ on a certain red bird?” Selina teased.

“Lina, no!!” Trixie screeched, her face showing signs of good natured annoyance.

“Calm down little sapling.” Ivy smiled gently. “Also, you want to bring some of those pastries from that café of yours on patrol tomorrow?”

“You guys are the worst.” Trixie mumbled with a laugh. “You guys want to come hang out at my place after we finish patrol then?”

“You betcha sugar!” Harley chirped in. “Do you have more macaroons? Kit-Kat kept talking about how good they were literally all day. She loved how they were inspired by the B-man!”

“Hm…. Does this have something to do with certain rumors about Lina’s relationship with the bat?” Trixie shot Selina a knowing look.

Selina’s face colored. “I will neither confirm nor deny whether those rumors are true… Let’s head back for tonight.”

The three others laughed at her blushing face before they all moved towards the coffee shop, ready to chill for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and/or kudos as they keep me motivated! I apologize for how long it took for me to get this chapter out, but the next one should be coming pretty soon after!


	5. Sleepover Shenanigans

“Plagg, claws in.” Marie whispered as soon as she and the sirens slipped into the upstairs of the café where her apartment was.

All three siren’s eyes widened as they saw Plagg and Trixx floating next to her.

“Marigold… What are those… things?”

“Hey! We’re not things! We’re kwamis!” Trixx cried out indignantly.

Harley blinked. “You can _talk?_ ” She turned to Marie. “Sugar, I’ve seen a lot of strange stuff in my day but this definitely takes the cake.”

Marie laughed. “You guys can come out now!” She called. The sirens watched in wonder as all the Kwamis came out of hiding.

Tikki gave a shy wave. “Hi! I’m Tikki, and the ones you’ve already met are Trixx and Plagg! Plagg is an annoying little child, but Trixx is cool.”

“Hey!” Plagg frowned. “Sugarcube, I thought that you thought I was cool! I am a cat after all!”

The Sirens looked back at Marie, hoping for an explanation. She sighed before beginning to talk. “It started when I was thirteen…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harley’s face took on an annoyed look as Marie finished her story. “So, where is this guy that dumped all this responsibility on you, and where’s this Gabriel dude that made you grow up ten times faster than you should’ve?” She placed a hand on a gun she had strapped to her waist. “I just want to have a little talk with them…”

“Harley, no!” Marie reached out and pulled Harley’s hand away from the gun.

“Fiiiiiiiiineee…” Harley crossed her legs before reaching out to Pollen who easily settled onto her wrist.

“Anyone up for some truth or dare?” Selina asked with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later, the four women were sprawled across the floor playing truth or dare like the _mature_ adults they were.

“Marie, truth or dare?” Ivy asked, casually munching on the pastries Marie had brought up minutes earlier.

“Truth.”

“Tell us some of the illegal things you’ve done.” Ivy laughed.

“Hmm.. let me think…” She tapped her chin in false thought. “Y’know, stolen two phones, attempted to climb the walls of the Agreste Mansion- wait, that one didn’t end up working, so instead I used my miraculous to _swing_ over the wall because I wanted to drop off a gift for my crush, lied my way into the Agreste Mansion because I wanted to see said crush during a ‘boys only party’…” Marinette laughed. “Oh! And then, at times, hanging out with you three!”

Harley and Selina promptly burst into laughter at the last (true) statement.

“Alright… Selina, truth or dare?” Marie asked.

“Dare!” Selina smiled.

Marie smirked. “I dare you to call the B-Man and say nothing but pick-up lines to him the entire time.”

“Marieeeeeeeee!” Selina cried out, swatting playfully at the younger woman. Selina proceeded to dial Batman’s number, as Selina knew he would be suited up.

“What do you need Selina?” The deep, gravelly voice of Batman came through the phone.

“I was wondering if you could tell me: If you’re here, who’s running Heaven?”

“Selina, I’m in the middle of patrol here.”

“If being sexy was a crime, you’d be guilty as charged.” Selina quipped, shrugging at the three women.

“Selina. This isn’t funny. If you have something you need to say, say it now.”

“Are you a parking ticket? ‘Cause you’ve got ‘fine’ written all over you.”

“…” Static was heard until ‘call ended’ was flashed across the screen. The four of them stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“That…was…hilarious.” Marie choked out between laughing fits.

“Kit-Kat, the B-Man’s gonna be so annoyed.” Harley cackled, trying to breathe through the laughter.

“So? I’ll just blame it on all of you. Besides, it’s not like he can stay mad at _me_ for very long.” Selina batted her eyelashes playfully, causing another round of giggles to break out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim was annoyed. A few nights ago while on patrol, someone or _something_ had saved him from falling over and off a rooftop. He couldn’t figure out what it was and it had been driving him insane.

He slammed his head down into the table in frustration.

“Timmy, you okay?” Dick asked, glancing at his very obviously sleep deprived brother.

“Depends what your definition of okay is” Tim replied, not looking up from his spot on the table.

“When was the last time you slept?” Dick asked, starting to get extremely worried.

“Yesterday?”

“And which day was yesterday?”

“…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hmmm… never have I ever been to space.” Ivy said, leaning against Harley next to her.

Marie pulled a guilty face before eating one of the candies they were using instead of alcohol.

Harley blinked. “Sugar, why the heck were you in space?”

“Hawkmoth.” Marie replied in a monotone voice.

“Ah.” Harley nodded with a grimace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, the sirens left Marie’s house so she could open the café for the day. Marie gave them each a hug and let them know that she would see them again later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave comments and/or kudos as they keep me motivated! Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave comments and/or kudos, as they keep me motivated! Have a great day!


End file.
